


Mirror

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Coming to America (1988)
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Akeem left for America, Imani pointed the mirror at herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/gifts).



Zamunda was a prison, and the men inside it bars. Imani was always a mirror, reflecting Prince Akeem before she'd so much as met him. Mirrors made prisons look bigger.

When Prince Akeem left for America, Imani pointed the mirror at herself. 

Zamunda shrunk.

New places weren't surprising. Akeem had always thirsted for different sights. It was the food, unrestricted and flavorful; the clothes, ugly and comfortable. That she could be in a crowd, and it would only part enough to let her through.

Sunsets were, she discovered, her favorite. Still a mirror, she chose to glow with the sky.


End file.
